1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to semiconductor structures. More particularly, the invention relates to isolation regions within semiconductor structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Common in the semiconductor fabrication art is the use of isolation regions for purposes of separating active regions within semiconductor substrates. In turn, semiconductor devices are often fabricated within the active regions that are separated by the isolation regions within the semiconductor substrates.
While isolation regions are thus quite common within the semiconductor fabrication art, isolation regions are nonetheless not entirely without problems. In particular, both a dimensional integrity and an electrical integrity of an isolation region are often difficult to effectively control when fabricating a semiconductor structure, since fabrication of a semiconductor structure often exposes an isolation region to a plurality of processing chemicals and reactive environments that may etch or otherwise degrade the isolation region.
Semiconductor structure and device dimensions are certain to continue to decrease as semiconductor technology advances. As a result thereof, desirable are isolation regions that provide semiconductor structures with enhanced performance, as well as methods for fabricating such isolation regions.